I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to unitized deodorizers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a unitized sodium bicarbonate deodorizer provided in either a contained or a non-contained form.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
In deodorizers for rooms, closets, refrigerators, and the like, such deodorizers are available in the form of sprays or powders. In these forms, use of the deodorizer inevitably leaves an undesirable residue which may be difficult to remove. Deodorizers are also provided in other forms and comprise a substance which sublimes to essentially mask odors. However, such deodorizers are relatively costly and are inconvenient to use.
Among deodorizers is also known the use of conventional baking soda or sodium bicarbonate (NaHCO.sub.3). Conventionally, open containers of this substance are placed in refrigerators or the like to remove stale air. By exposing surface area of the compound to the atmosphere, odors are substantially adsorbed by the compound, thus filtering the atmosphere in the environment near the open box.
However, such use of sodium bicarbonate is impractical in that such boxes are inconveniently large and cumbersome and are therefore not suitable for use as deodorizing devices. If the sodium bicarbonate is removed from the box for local application, the problems discussed above with respect to powdered deodorizers and residue arise.
Accordingly, prior inventions have failed to eliminate the problems commonly associated with deodorizers.